Smile, You're On Camera
by C-AND-B
Summary: Baseball seemed fine, though they hadn't quite accounted for the Kiss Cam. BeChloe with some side Staubrey because I couldn't resist.
1. Smile, You're On Camera

Smile, You're On Camera

Read a prompt and decided to give it a go. Sorry in advance for any mistakes made. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Remind me, why we are we here again?" Fat Amy asked for what seemed like the millionth time in the past ten minutes since they'd got to the stadium. Beca rolled her eyes, much like she had every other time the question had been asked but she once again stopped walking and turned back to the woman, fixing her with a glare. The rest of the Bella's came to a halt as well and the redhead to her right gave her a sympathetic look, her face gently lighting up with a smile that made the DJ's heart slam against her rib cage, threatening to escape.

"Because Amy, Aubrey here said that we had to have mandatory team bonding. I for one didn't want to go knitting again, or crocheting, or some other crap that eighty year o-"The blonde in question cut in quickly with a glare of her own.

"Can you get to the point instead of being a douche?" Beca grinned impishly before starting again.

"Sorry but you did take us to a herbal tea master class" The other Bella's chuckled, except Stacie who shrugged her shoulders wistfully.

"It was actually quite interesting" The group stared at the sultry brunette incredulously. Had they gone to the same place? Because if so Beca was struggling to see what the brunette found so interesting about an hour of a sixty year old woman telling them about the different spices and flavors of herbal tea and where they first originated. There was no way in hell she was being serious. The bodacious brunette continued. "Although, it did make me question if you'd lost your virginity" And that was more like it.

"Of course I have!" Aubrey screeched, garnering strange looks from the crowd around until she repeated it again in a hushed tone.

"So you just haven't used your membership in a while? Because no one having sex, at least good sex, would think knitting was an enjoyable activity" A vicious blush crept up the blonde's neck and she and the brunette strolled ahead of the still stationery group, seemingly engrossed in their argument. Beca didn't pay much attention to where they were going as she chuckled under her breath before returning her attention to the ragtag group of misfits.

"Like I was saying - Aubrey said we needed to 'bond' and I'm pretty sure we were all bored of her ideas so we came here because baseball is a great American pastime and just generally awesome" The blonde stepped forward again, an inquisitive, yet completely devious look planted firmly on her face.

"You like baseball and shower, naked I might add, with other women and you're still maintaining the fact that you aren't gay?" Beca blanched, spluttering incoherently until her eyes fell on the redhead perpetrator who looked anything but sorry. In fact, Chloe stood on the verge of laughing; to the point that the rebel knew her face must be priceless. Beca would have been angry had it not been for how annoyingly beautiful she had to be when she grinned so massively, but it was and so she turned her attention back to the woman who had said it in the first place.

"How did you know about that?" She mock whispered, trying to avoid making a spectacle in front of the people who strolled past on the way to their seats.

"I didn't. I had my suspicions; I just needed you to confirm them" Beca sighed before shaking her head exasperatedly and beginning to walk away.

"We need to get to our seats. The game's about to start" The brunette called over her shoulder, picking up the pace when she heard the footsteps following hers. Chloe quickly fell into step beside her, grinning deviously and she couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. She wiped the grin quickly of her face however, so she could turn and glare at the redhead effectively, who offered an apologetic smile in return.

"You told Aubrey didn't you?" Her grin turned sheepish.

"She didn't believe me that I simply 'talked' you into it. She assumed, and I quote, that I, 'banged you into submission', so I told her the truth"

"That you used your nakedness to manipulate me" She arched her eyebrows. Beca flinched, that wasn't how she had intended that to sound. Not because it wasn't true, but because she simply didn't want the other woman to know that she would have happily let her stand, completely nude, in the shower with her all day if she'd have liked.

"So boobs are your kryptonite?" The older woman teased and Beca's eye roll made another appearance.

"Please, I saw a hell of a lot more than your boobs" The words tumbled out before she could stop them and she felt, rather than heard, the girl's chuckle beside her. She just couldn't help from putting her foot in it could she? Beca groaned internally before moving swiftly to her seat between Amy and Chloe – who was still quietly giggling at her expense. Though, maybe that was a good sign considering she didn't look at Beca like a freak when she basically outright told her that she had taken a good look at what was on offer.

It was surprising how into the game the group got. It only took a short time for the rest of the Bella's to join Beca in chanting and shouting at the players instead of simply laughing at how agitated she would get. But it wasn't until the Jumbotron came alight with the 'Kiss Cam' that they got really excited.

The group cheered and booed along with the rest of the crowd, cooing and laughing at the various situations until they all fell into complete silence. They each stared at the screen, not saying a word because it had fell on them and by them I mean the camera was alive with images of Chloe and Beca. It wasn't until that point that Beca noticed Chloe's hand was in her own. It had been happening more frequently over the past few months. When Chloe first initiated contact, the brunette flinched before pulling away and apologizing profusely as she backed out of the room, tripping on various objects in her hasty escape. The next time the redhead attempted it she had tensed noticeably but she didn't move away. The time after that was more expected and she let herself be pulled into the hug, allowing herself to sink into the embrace for a moment before extracting herself for fear she'd do something she would later regret. It wasn't until a few times after that, that she finally reciprocated, that she finally wrapped her arms around the taller woman in turn and buried her face in the beautiful locks, losing herself in the warmth that was one Chloe Beale. After that Beca hadn't really thought anything of Chloe touching her, whether it was a simple hand hold or a hug. Most of the time it wouldn't even occur to her that the redhead's fingers were intertwined with her own until someone else questioned it. That's exactly what had happened today, only she had never really thought about how it had looked to outsiders because it was Chloe, and she was always bubbly and warm. She must have held everyone's hands and yet today she was only holding Beca's and now the Jumbotron was on them, the crowd chanting at them to kiss because they thought they were dating.

The brunette turned to her friend to offer her and awkward shrug, maybe even a smile but as she didn't even have time to think as the woman advanced on her bringing her lips a breath away, before stopping. The redhead cupped her jaw and she felt her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of her tender fingers, softly running along her skin. She knew that Chloe was waiting for confirmation, waiting to see if she was okay with what was about to happen. Honestly she was more than okay. She'd wanted this from the moment she saw the girl at the activities fair, but she was too nervous and too closed off to say anything. But she couldn't think about her nerves right now. She couldn't think of anything but the other woman's breath crashing against her lips and so she gave a small nod, finding her lips on Chloe's less than a second later.

At first it was innocent. Nothing more than a light press of lips. Beca didn't know what possessed her to part her lips and kiss the singer harder but she didn't care when she felt the other woman's lips move against hers with the same amount of unbridled passion. Beca's lungs screamed. Her heart hammered against her chest, mingling with the erratic beats of Chloe's. Eventually, it occurred to her where they were, who was watching and so she pulled her lips away, pressing a small kiss to the swollen lips in front of her before resting their foreheads together.

That's when the chants and wolf whistles burst through her reverie, making Beca acutely aware of her aching hands that were tightly clenched in the fabric of Chloe's shirt, and the other Bella's who stared at them bewildered. She pulled away from Chloe fully then, sitting back in her chair and trying to act as though it were a common occurrence. Trying to act as though she could breathe, that her lips were tingling harshly and her brain wasn't going haywire. She felt silky lips graze her ear a moment later, followed by a cheery tone.

"Does this mean you did want to sing my lady jam for '_that reason_'?" Beca found herself chuckling good naturedly at the question before turning to the redhead with ultimate severity.

"Oh definitely" She replied. She slipped her hand into Chloe's a second later and she felt the redhead tense as she stared down at their hands in bewilderment. Beca never initiated contact. Beca lifted their joined hands and pressed a small kiss to the back of the older woman's hand. The other woman smiled affectionately before squeezing the DJ's palm and returning to the game. Their hands remained joined for the duration of the game, only coming apart when they were walking back to their cars and Chloe stopped walking completely making their hands split. The other girls looked back in question as the redhead searched around questioningly.

"Where are Aubrey and Stacie?" The pair in question walked out a moment later. Aubrey dawdled, looking strangely dazed, while the brunette beside her smirked, accommodating the other woman's speed, cautiously walking a little behind her in an effort to make sure she didn't fall down.

"Where have you guys been?" Chloe asked and everyone listened closely for the answer, surprised that they hadn't realized the two had been missing for such a long time. Beca however, eyed Aubrey suspiciously. Her usually perfect locks were disheveled, her shirt buttoned haphazardly and there was an unusual glint in her eye. One that Beca had seen before, just not on Aubrey. The smaller brunette smirked when she put all of the pieces together, though she stood silently waiting to hear their answer, or excuse, along with everyone else.

"Oh, I've just been showing Bree how boring knitting is" Was Stacie's casual reply and everyone's eyes bulged as they recalled the earlier conversation and it dawned on them just what they had been doing all this time.

"Of course you were" Beca chided before once again slipping her hand into Chloe's and pulling her in the direction of her car. She briefly heard Amy telling them they took bonding 'a little too seriously' as they got into the vehicle but she want paying much attention.

She was pretty sure Chloe knew how boring knitting was but she still spent all night showing her. Just in case.


	2. Strike, You're Out

A/N - Completely unrelated to the first chapter but putting a kiss cam fic anywhere else just seemed stupid when this perfect place existed. This is based on a tumblr post by owlmylove (you can follow me at irrevocablyobsessive if you'd like). Enjoy!

* * *

Beca wasn't here for her father, despite his presence beside her. She was here because she'd have to be crazy to turn down tickets to the game of the season. The Bellas versus The Trebles wasn't something to be taken lightly in anyone's book. Of course her dad knew that, hence the ticket offer to coerce her into hanging out with him. Baseball however, he most certainly did not know. But she was willing to sacrifice a little bit of sanity to explain the basics to him and 'listen' to him drone on about how _you would really like Shelia if you would just give her a chance_. The thing with that annoyingly repetitive statement is that Beca was acutely aware that he was probably right, but Shelia is his secretary turned mistress turned wife and the stereotype is just too much for her not to mock the entire situation.

Beca was also definitely not here for the puppy looking boy beside her, who sat down all but bleeding excitement. She mutely acknowledged that someone could easily say he was attractive with his big brown eyes, perfectly quaffed hair and boyish grin - it just didn't do much for her. Unfortunately, he caught the DJ's watchful gaze after a second and his grin grew as though he'd won the jackpot.

Shit.

"Hey, I'm Jesse," he exclaimed and juggled a hot-dog and drink into one hand as he thrusted the other out for her to shake. She watched him cautiously for a second before her dad dug his elbow into her ribs and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she caught his hand in her own for a brief shake that achieved nothing but getting some hot-dog grease all over her palm. Awesome.

"Beca." Was the monotonous reply and yet it did nothing to deter him from continuing the interaction. Beca was kinda totally fine with that though from the moment that he pointed over his shoulder to his sister and her heart all but jumped out of her throat in an attempt to cling to the ethereal being she was presented with. The girl was kind of unfathomably pretty and kind of nothing like her brother (ignoring the matching smiles). Red hair and blue eyes which pretty much qualify her to be a Disney princess and a smile that's probably illegal in forty-eight states. She was the kind of girl that probably inspired at least three women to give in to lesbianism just on her way into the stadium this morning. Beca would have been one of them had she not been so clearly batting for that team since she was about eleven.

"I'm Chloe" She grinned with her own (actually thoughtfully cautious) hand outstretched for Beca to take. Maybe it was the fact that she completed the action carefully, like she knew how uncomfortable the small brunette can be with other people - like it's more of an option than a necessary formality. Or maybe it's just that she was ridiculously hot and Beca wanted nothing more than to know what heaven feels like, but regardless it didn't take a nudge from her father for their palms to meet happily over her brother. Her brother who was still smiling at the brunette like it was Christmas but also seemed to be a little confused as to why this stranger and his sister were continuing to hold hands and stare at each other a little too long across his body. Beca let go quickly and pulled back into her seat, staring forward with way more intensity than was casual but was necessary to stop her from letting her gaze drift.

She could feel her dad grinning beside her and whilst she wanted to punch it from his face she decided to feign ignorance instead and just enjoy the game.

That plan lasts about two seconds before the puppy - _Jesse_, she tells herself - decided that the two of you need to be intimately acquainted with one another before the game is over. Beca knew - _she knew_ \- that if it weren't for the comical gestures and winks that she was receiving from the redhead behind his back as he told another animated tale she would have turned around and ignored him, or perhaps just nut punched him into silence. As it was however, she endured his story with small smiles, nods of understanding and committal sounds throughout in shows of understanding his stories that seem to entail his entire life. She had all but fallen asleep by the time Jesse took the break in game play to go to the bathroom. It was a little weird that the brunette's dad left with him to '_take a leak' _but at this point he had learned enough about the boy to practically be his dad too and Beca was glad for the break.

"Sorry about him. He gets excitable around pretty girls" The redhead didn't really look too apologetic. If anything she looked like she's fending off a grin at the sight of Beca so close to losing her shit and moving to any free seat available. _Also, was that a compliment? Does she think I'm pretty? Shit, she's smiling. Speak._

"He's usually like this?"

"Yeah, except they usually get excitable back. You're whole demeanor is ridiculously refreshing"

"I can't say I've ever heard that one before"

"I could say a lot of things you've never heard before" Beca wasn't quite sure how that managed to be a line, or how somehow Chloe had pulled off such as sultry tone that she lost all feeling of her legs as every ounce of blood rushed to her brain to try and comprehend what breathing actually was, let alone how to complete the action. She didn't have time to respond though, nor did she get a moment to bask in the glory of the redheads wink before she was once again crowded between the two chatterboxes and their attempts to capture her wavering attention.

The real trouble of the game didn't really begin until hoots began to echo around the ground and although Beca knew exactly what was beginning she looked up to the screen anyway and watched the couples getting coerced into kissing. She didn't really have too many issues with the display – it was tradition at this point and some of them could even be pretty funny when they go awry, like in the moment that the camera fell upon an unknowing Jesse and Chloe.

Beca wanted to laugh, and she did a little bit at the shock on their faces because no, they don't look alike, but there is something so similar about them that she was a little shocked it hadn't been picked up on by other people. She didn't really get a chance to properly laugh though because beside Jesse and his nervous chuckles Chloe was smirking and then she was leaning across his body to Beca and _holy fucking shit on a stick_ she was kissing her.

There are a few defining moments in people's lives. Beca would count her defining moments as the minute her dad walked out on them, the second of realisation during a particularly brutal game of seven minutes in heaven that she was 'hella gay', and now the moment that an ineffably pretty redhead made her head feel like it was going to explode in ecstasy. The raucous cheers surrounding them weren't enough to pull Beca from the moment (her moment), in reality it wasn't until she heard a particularly uncomfortable squeak from the puppy that she remembered herself and carefully reined herself back in.

"Well that was certainly a curveball" Echoed around the stadium from the lips of the commentator and the brunette couldn't agree anymore, although she wasn't complaining, _my god _was she not complaining. She wouldn't complain later either when the siblings switched seats, or when the Bellas kicked Treble ass, or when Chloe leaned in slowly for the second time and made her promise to call her because she wanted to show Beca her '_home run swing' _(which, for the record, was definitely major league level).


End file.
